Spike's Incident and Reminder
by LitwikBurger
Summary: Spike had done some awful things over the past few months and now he's going to do something about it. But it's not what you think it is.


_With deep regret, I feel as though I must do this. I will miss the loving and caring of my friends, and I will never forget them. But as long as I am here, it will not go away. To whom reading this, this is Spike. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff and I have done some things I've regret doing over the past few months and I need to get them out on this single piece of paper._

_To Twilight: I genuinely loved you, as a sister, mother, and caregiver, whatever. You took care of me whenever I got sick or hurt myself; you supported me as a young drake up 'til now. But the past few weeks have been cruel. You weren't there when I supposedly needed you the most, and I didn't like you a period of time during that. Regardless of that, I started to isolate myself. I knew what I did was wrong and I don't really mind that everyone doesn't forgive me. Also, I have a book in my bed that needs to be shelved. You'll probably know what I'm going to do when I'm finished with this letter._

_To Rainbow Dash: You never really hung out me or spent some quality friend time together. At first, I really didn't seem to mind. Then I realized on that day when I started to- No, that's just painful to recall. Overall, I wanted to spend more time with you than what we didn't do. I didn't see you as much when 'that' happened, so I assumed you shunned me out. You even stopped talking to Twilight just to not see me at all. But I know that reason and I'm willing to forgive you for that._

_To Fluttershy: It goes for the same thing as Rainbow Dash; you never really hung out with me as much too. I remember the first day I met you; you were talking to me nonstop throughout the whole day until we got into the library. We've had several moments as to say hi and talk for a little bit, but I felt like I wanted to have a bit more friend time than whatever we did before. I'm sorry for everything, Fluttershy._

_To Applejack: You have a legitimate reason to hate me the most. But I wanted your attention and time to mend that pain that I caused for you. It's a good thing that the Sweet Apple Acres is still intact, but your family has literally driven me out with torches and pitchforks whenever I tried to talk to you. I'm an innocent drake, but I don't really think that you would have believed me. But what I did then was not excusable. I really wanted to talk to you in hopes of mending our friendship. Even if I were to get severely hurt by it. Alas, I didn't do it._

_To Pinkie Pie: Your parties were truly fantastic, they always kept my spirits up in sometimes I needed. You even threw me a big birthday bash just because I grew my wings on that particular day. Wow, I can still taste that Emerald and Sapphire cake with a Ruby cherry on top. It had a weird design, now that I think about it, with that red and white ball with a circle in the middle. Plus, you had just found a weird yellow mouse-like creature in the Everfree forest that day. Oh well, that's not important now. Thanks for being a good friend, and I wish you well._

_To Rarity: It's too hard to write this, considering it's for you. Well first off, I just wanted to say that babying me wasn't, at all, considerable to me. I really wanted you to notice my feelings and just when I had the courage to say it, you cut me off. I had romantic feelings for you; just wanting to go on a date with you once without the cutesy voice was all I wanted from you. I still love you, Rarity and I'm going all out saying this. You're the most beautiful mare I have ever seen in my entire life. Seeing as my chances go, I will probably never get that opportunity ever again._

_I bid you all, farewell._

_And to everyone in town: I've taken the liberty to write in Japonyse just to write this sentence._

_みんな、ごめんなさい。大変申し訳ありません。私を見つけるしないでください。_

* * *

Spike stood up from the stool and put his head on the table, his eyes welling up with tears. The tears dropped from his face and patted onto the scroll, leaving the paper with two smudges on it. He was sure he was going to do this, and no one was going to stop him.

He then bundled up the scroll he had written and tied it up with a small ribbon with small singes at the tips of it signifying that it was his scroll. Spike placed the scroll on the table along with some breakfast consisting of some pancakes, orange juice, and a bit of berries on the side. He also added something extra that will make Twilight happy. It was almost morning, which means he has to hurry in order for nobody to see him in town. He had to go before Twilight woke up, or she'll know what's going on before he even has the chance to.

Spike looked up at Twilight bed and saw her peacefully sleeping in her bed with bits of mumbling alongside with her snores.

"Spike… Why?"

Spike's eyes widened at the sleeping mare he was staring at. She's obviously dreaming about the incident 2 weeks ago.

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

Twilight was worried about Spike. She didn't know what exactly happened at the time, but it wasn't good seeing as Spike was sitting on his bed with an emotion-deprived look on his face. She really wanted to talk to him, but he has isolated himself in his room for more than a week now. She then stood up from peephole she was looking through and turned to walk away.

But she didn't know that the inevitable would happen.

Twilight's ears shot up to the sound of a click behind her. She turned around to see Spike, but with the same exact face he had ever since he locked himself in there. She knew that it wasn't the real Spike who she'd seen the week before. It also looked like his eyes turned into a fiery red color. It really wasn't Spike.

'Who would have done this to him?' Twilight thought. She saw Spike walk out of the castle gate and so she thought she would follow him. Twilight really wanted to know where he was going and what he was going to do.

She followed Spike around town when she noticed the townsponies were giving Spike dirty looks at him. Now, she was actually worried about Spike.

'What could he have done to make the town not like him?' Twilight thought as Spike was entering Sweet Apple Acres.

She was baffled as to why this is happening to Spike. And why was he heading to Sweet Apple Acres? She needed more information. So she started to ask the townsponies some questions as to Spike's attitude and the ponies dislike towards him. As it turns out, Spike had supposedly been with Applebloom and assaulted her. Applejack got word of this first and basically beat him until he got out of the orchard for good. Twilight knew that assaulting Applebloom wasn't true, but she really had to find out.

'Wait… Is Spike going to Sweet Apple Acres for revenge?'

"Haha, there's no way tha-" Twilight was cut off by a large explosion to the right of the orchard. She jumped in a surprised manner and turned around to see an orange glow and hear some crackling sounds from the burning wood was at least 30 feet from the barn.

She was horrified by the scene that was in front of her.

"Spike… Why?" Twilight cried.

* * *

Spike remembered the scene very vividly and the outcome of that was that Applejack's family was very angry and terrified at Spike due to his well known behavior at the farm, Twilight was very disappointed at him and didn't speak to him, and everyone of his friends practically shunned him from everything and anything that they did.

Spike shook his head focused intently on doing his job. He quietly snuck out of the castle without any of the guards noticing him and started to walk towards the Everfree Forest. At first, he just wanted to walk straight forward towards the forest, but instead he decided to pass by and reminisce of all the memories before the incident happened. He first passed by Sugar Cube Corner, then the Carousel Boutique, and then he passed by Fluttershy's cottage. Spike was dragging his feet now, he couldn't go to Sweet Apple Acres because it was on the other side of town. Although he could see Rainbow Dash's cloud house from a distance away. Spike walked up to the entrance of the Everfree Forest, with an emotionally drained face.

"This is the final stop, and I guess there's no turning back now." Spike said with hesitance in voice.

He took one step into the Everfree Forest and took a deep breath. He then took another step, and another. Eventually, he started walking normally and he let the darkness of the Everfree swallow his existence.

* * *

Twilight had suddenly woke up from her dream she had been having with a faint dizziness going on in her head. She then realized her position on the bed after a minute of waking up, realizing that she went from the middle of the bed to the edge of the bed with her almost falling off it. She wondered why she didn't do that in her old bed, considering her new bed is a king-sized bed while her old bed from the Golden Oaks Library and Canterlot's Library had a twin-sized bed. She tried to move from her position, but she couldn't get up, no matter what. So she had to fall out of the bed.

Twilight went to go do her daily routine; Go to the bathroom and brush both her teeth and her hair, find her way around the castle to the dining area to eat breakfast, and go on with usual day. She also feels the same guilt of ignoring Spike everyday, but never seemed to have a reason to talk to him ever since the incident. She wanted to go apologize to Spike today, since she never really had seen that much and she pretty much his daily routine after 'that'. She had realized that Spike had been taking books from the castle's huge library. The library was at least ten times bigger than the Golden Oaks Library and herself and Spike sort it out was tedious work. She never had time to sort it out, considering she's the Princess of Friendship and has too much paperwork and requests, just like Princess Celestia.

As Twilight was walking towards the bathroom, she noticed something a bit off. Normally, in Spike's room, there would either be a light under the door or she would hear quiet snores through the door. But today, there wasn't any of that. She pondered at this for a bit and decided to ignore it, because she thought Spike was having a change of pace and reading at the Library today.

Twilight then brushed her teeth and brushed her hair in the bathroom for about ten minutes and came out to go to the dining room. As Twilight was walking, she noticed that she couldn't hear anything in the library, either. Now she was concerned. She actually wondered where Spike was, because he couldn't leave the castle due to the incident. She trotted towards the dining area and food was prepared, but it wasn't the same meals she had everyday. She then looked towards food and saw the food prepared was Twilight's favorite; Pancakes with berries to the side, a glass of orange juice, and what she thought was the best thing ever. A daffodil and carrot sandwich, with slices of Swiss, and a new copy of Daring Doo she hadn't expected. She then took a pancake and took a bite out of it. She immediately knew that Spike had done this.

"But why?" Twilight said then averted her eyes from the food and to the scroll that was blatantly placed next to the sandwich. She picked up the scroll with her magic and and unraveled the ribbon whom she'd known that was Spike's because of the singes at the ends of it. Upon opening the scroll, she noticed the tear stains at the top of the page and gradually got heavier and heavier down the page. She scanned through the scroll once, then twice, then three. Eventually, she had started to shake, her pupils dilated, her breathing heavy, and her eyes welling up with tears. She knew it was a suicide note, due to all the confessions and the farewell part at the end. She even knew the Japonyse part immediately because she had to speak in that language and studied it for a month in order for a business order that had to be involved with the royals.

Twilight must gather up her friends to the castle in further investigation on Spike. She had to contact the guards to get them to the castle immediately.

Rarity was the first one to the castle. Along came the rest of her friends around the same time. Twilight, at the moment, had been sitting on her chair with her head down. They all questioned Twilight as to why she had called them there.

"Twilight, what is the meaning of this?" Rarity questioned as she walked towards her chair.

"Yeah, what is going on here?" Rainbow replied in agreement to Rarity. By now, they are all in their respected chairs.

"It's about… Spike." Twilight asked nervously.

"What about him." Applejack responded coldly with a mean stare at Twilight.

"It's about…" Twilight reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the scroll from before and showed it to all of the elements. "This."

"What's important about that?" Pinkie said with a shrug.

"Please… Read what's inside of it." Rarity took hold of it with her magic and opened the scroll. All of them immediately noticed the tear stains that had been on the scroll. Each pony read their part of the scroll and with each second, their eyes grew wider and wider with each sentence read.

"Is this… What I think it is?" Fluttershy spoke in a matter with aghast in her voice. Also, for some reason, Angel was there with Fluttershy in her hair with a carrot in his paw.

"Yes. It is what you think it is." Twilight said with sorrow.

"But why on Earth would he do this?" Rarity cried as tears began to form in her eyes, as well as all the other ponies except Applejack; who seemed to look down.

"Ah think it's because of the what happened from a few months prior, ya' know. 'That'." Applejack said. Everypony stared at Applejack.

"Oh… But we need to go look Spike immediately! I really hope he hasn't done it yet!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"But the thing is, we don't know where to look for him." Twilight said.

Angel's ears perked up and realized that he had heard from of the nocturnal animals at the cottage that Spike had walked into the Everfree Forest and then told Fluttershy in a series of charades.

"Fluttershy, translate?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"Spike's in the Everfree Forest! We need to hurry!" Fluttershy shouted.

Everybody shot up at what Fluttershy said and started to run out of the castle and towards the Everfree forest. Twilight stopped in front of guard to notify them of the disappearance of Spike and call out for a search team to look for him. Twilight then went ahead and pressed forward to catch up with her friends.

Once they approached the Everfree Forest, the search team got there a few seconds later. Once they got there, the captain of the search team started barking orders and got teams to search each part of the forest. Twilight and her friends also helped look for Spike too.

2 hours later, there's no Spike to be found. The search ponies had planned to go further into the woods, but most of them were afraid of what's deeper inside the woods. Everyone was starting to get worried for Spike and pretty much tireless up at this point. Twilight was really desperate to get Spike back so she wandered off deeper into the forest on her own. She wanted Spike back, and she wanted him alive.

As Twilight was walking into the woods, it started to get darker and darker as she pressed forward and turned on her magic for a make-shift light. Nothing was visible for at least 3 feet and it was hard to walk, so she had to walk slower in order to be careful of where she steps.

"Hello? Spike?" Twilight shouted out. Twilight looked back whilst walking as she brushed up against something scaly hanging from above. She then shrieked and jumped. She was now curled up into a ball and realized what she felt was scaly. Twilight looked around for the purple dragon and saw some purple scales nearby her. She was making her way towards the purple scaly image and as she got closer, she realized that it was Spike's TAIL. She then looked up. Twilight was BEYOND mortified as she saw the horrific scene that was shown to her eyes.

Spike was hung with a vine around his neck on a tree branch with multiple cuts alongside his arms and hands clenched with note in hand.

Twilight, about to scream and burst into tears, picked up the note with her magic and began to read it.

_'Ah, I see you've found me. I told you not to find me, but don't blame yourselves. Why I did this you may ask? Yes, it was about the incident. But before that happened, something had happened too. Let me just say this, all you've killed was the witness. Not the suspect. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but it's my time. See you later, all of you...'_

_-Spike_


End file.
